Rage Eternal
Summary Rage Eternal is the manifestation of anger, rage, and hatred. It is the 3rd strongest of the Eternals and is fuelled by the passion to hate and murder. Rage Eternal also brings forth the demonic beings that originate from its own hellish realm to violently disrupt the beings they slaughter. It uses the elements of rage, anger and hatred to grow stronger. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B | Low 1-C Name: Rage Eternal, God of Rage Origin: Operation Endgame Gender: Innaplicable Age: Irrelevant Classification: Manifestation of hatred, rage and anger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hatred and anger inducement (Can cause allies to turn on each other), Summoning (Of demons), Regeneration (High) (Takes the destruction of its entire atomic structure to kill) Statistics Amplification via Rage Power (Enemies who fight out of hatred and/or anger empower Rage Eternal more), Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 9), Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to rage attacks | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation, Summoning of demons, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Controls hatred, anger, and rage on a hyperversal scale), Possession, Acausality, Existence Erasure (Can erase anomalies of beings who incapable of feeling emotions), Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Statistics Amplification via Rage Power, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to rage attacks Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (Comparable to Death Eternal who destroyed multiple galaxies when manifesting into its Shadow form) | High Multiverse level+ (Created the 5 dimensional demonic dimension which it rules with absolute dominance) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Death Eternal who crossed the universe in hours) | Omnipresent inside it's own realm Lifting Strength: Multi-Galactic | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic | Low Complex Multiverse Durability: Multi-Galaxy level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Intergalactic | High Multiversal, although it manipulates concepts on a hyperversal scale Intelligence: Super Genius. Is aware of beings far beyond its power, has conquered many universes with little effort and is aware of how each universe must operate from beginning to end in incredible detail. Perfectly understands the concept of rage, anger and hatred. Weaknesses: Must obey to its hierarchy (God Eternal and The One True Horror), Is useless without anger, rage or hatred as a concept. Fighting for the lives of others, for honestly good reasons, or without emotion at all blocks its ability to get stronger and turn people against each other, although there must be no hate involved at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Possession:' Even experiencing any fear allows it to to take control over the mind of those who are scared regardless of how strong they are (Although emotions like courage and hope block this). *'Summoning:' Can summon Imps, Imp Masters, Undead Lords, as well as Hell Lords. *'Existence Erasure:' Some life is incapable of emotions and lack the capabilities to fuel Rage Eternals blood lust. These lifeforms are erased from existence due to the possible threat they could pose. *'Hierarchy:' As long as the its hierarchy has structure (Rage Eternal receives protection from God Eternal (Who in turn has protection from The One True Horror)), then its true from is impossible to kill. Its lower avatar is reliable on its higher dimensional form, but if it's trying to focus on a fight in it's own dimension, chances are that it won't bother coming back as it is trying to save its true self. If this is not the case, Rage can forever return. *'Immortality:' It has protection from God Eternal who keeps the lower Eternals in check. Also exists as long as there is a concept of rage, anger or hatred on a hyperversal scale. *'Rage:' If there is anger present within Rage Eternal, he will grow stronger and use this to empower himself to overcome the enemies. Being angry when fighting this creature makes their attacks redundant as they will have less effect the less angry they are. It's also possible for Rage Eternal to easily mind control those who are angry and in a berserk state of mind. Key: Shadow of Hatred | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Operation Endgame Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Gods Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Possession Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Empathy Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 3